


Twice as clear as Heaven

by Vivian



Series: Divine Meditations [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Grand Admiral Daddy, Hux does not deal well, Jealousy, Kylo Amidala, Kylo continues to have feelings, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Politics, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, Kylo leans in, lips brushing against Hux’s ear.<br/>“Stop this,” Hux mutters.<br/>“You hate it when I touch you,” Kylo whispers harshly against the skin of Hux’s neck, aggressive, “because it makes you <i>feel</i>.”<br/>Hux grits his teeth and Kylo smiles. Before Hux, he is a creature of chaos, a thing with claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice as clear as Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> _I've been struck dumb by a voice that_   
>  _speaks, from deep beneath peerless water that's,_   
>  _twice as clear as heaven,_   
>  _twice as loud as reason._   
> 

Senator Amidala stomps out of the hall that holds the members of Congress. He is a swirl of anthracite silk and clinking nephrite pearls. In the mirror-clad walls, his reflection towers. He is, indeed, a beast unbound. The crack of power twists about him, the Force that he wields at his whim. It cannot help him now.

The bill has passed. He has failed.

From now on, major companies will be unable to import materials crucial for the production of mass-destructive weapons. The bill has not passed easily. Enough planets’ governments still demand their right for arms. The now prohibited import from the Outer Rim territories foils cheap labour and increases prices all over the galaxy for those who still wish to supply their military with arms. It’s a bill that troubles many, and enrages more.

Kylo grits his teeth as he makes his way towards the lobby. His security keeps pace, if barely.

Soon, he will have to face whomever the First Order sends his way. He’s already received a handful of missed calls and unopened mail to his comm device, as well as note from his secretary and chief of staff informing him of a change in schedule. The First Order does not tarry.

The worst part of it is that re-elections are only a month from now. He _needs_ the continuous support of the First Order. Funding has already proven more difficult than anticipated, and with the prices rising, money influx will decline even further.

An incoming call from his secretary. Kylo is on the verge of denying it when he changes his mind. He picks up.

“Senator, we have a message from General Hux,” his secretary says.

“What is it?” Kylo snaps. He’s made it to the underbridge leading towards the secondary building that holds the senator’s respective offices.

“He requests a meeting.”

“When?”

“He’s already here, senator.”

Kylo swallows. Red-hot frames his vision. His heart hammers in his chest.

Kylo stills. He ends the call without a reply. Closes his eyes. Breathes in. Then he continues, takes a seat in one of the private shuttles, his security following. Fists clenched, he sits. The glass walls rush by. Kylo cannot think. He has not spoken to the general since the morning Hux had left his apartment after a night of too much whiskey. They’d fucked again in the dark before sunrise, skin sweaty and mouths desiccated. The haze of alcohol not yet faded. Kylo with his face in the sheets and Hux behind him, holding him down with a hand in his hair.  

A shiver runs down Kylo’s spine.

When he arrives at his office, his breathing has calmed. He leaves the security at the door and enters the anteroom. General Hux sits in one of the chairs lining the wall. Now, his head turns. Piercing green eyes. The gleam of his pallid face, of his ginger hair in stark contrast to the black of his clean-cut uniform. He stands.

“Senator,” Hux’s acrid voice rings in the room.

Kylo’s lips twitch. He nods at his secretary, and gestures for Hux to follow him.

The door falls shut behind them.

For a heartbeat there is silence between them. Adrenaline rushes through Kylo’s veins. He knows what is coming. Before Hux can speak, Kylo says:

“I couldn’t stop it.”

“Evidently,” Hux says.

Kylo strides to his desk, but does not sit down. He places his palms against the ebony of the desk. He cannot meet Hux’s eyes.

“It’s not my fault, they elected—”

“And yet you asseverated it, senator. _Promised_ it.”

Kylo licks his lips, inhales a sharp breath. Slowly he raises his gaze.

For a moment he gets caught at a cut in Hux’s lip. Irritation flares through him. His brows crease.

“There are repercussions for your failure,” Hux says.

“Where did you get that?” Kylo snaps before he can stop himself.

“ _What_?”

Kylo raises his right arm, long sleeve dragging over the desk as he gestures towards Hux’s face.

“The cut in your lip.”

Hux’s fingers twitch as if he wanted to reach out and _touch_ , but they remain firmly at his sides. His jaw sets, and he stands straighter. Tension is strung about Hux. Kylo has the sudden need to make it _snap_.

“We must discuss new terms,” Hux presses and draws back the chair on the other side of Kylo’s desk. He sits down, leaving Kylo to glare at him from above.

“Be civil, senator,” Hux says and a threat resonates in his words.

Kylo doesn’t move.

Instead, he scrapes against Hux’s mind. Resistance. Hux huffs a harsh breath.

Kylo bares his teeth and tears down Hux’s resistance.

Flashes of white. Stainless. Smooth. _Simpering_. Kylo knows the man. The whole galaxy does. It’s the First Order’s Grand Admiral. And his mouth is on Hux.

A searing swell of something nameless steals the air from Kylo’s lungs. Cords up his throat. His knuckles pale as he grips the edge of the table.

Hux stands.

“This is unacceptable,” Hux hisses.

In one fell swoop Kylo wipes his desk clean. Glass shatters, his holopad cracks on the floor. Hux stares at him, and Kylo can see the rage, can feel it too, as it rises in Hux. Kylo rounds the table.

He stills before Hux. He is only taller by a few inches, but it is enough to stare down at him, to see himself reflected in Hux’s eyes. Hux does not retreat.

“If you value your political career, _Senator_ Amidala, you will take a seat,” Hux says coolly.

Kylo wets his lips, then he reaches out. Before he can touch the cut, Hux’s fingers close around his wrist.

“Take a seat,” Hux says.

Kylo can feel his lips quivering, feels the shudder of wrath, the Force crackling in the air.

“Did you fuck?” Kylo grits out.

“I’m not answering these questions,” Hux says, grip tightening around Kylo’s wrist. Kylo wrenches himself free, and easily. A flash of Kylo’s face in Hux’s mind: The red on his lips, the pallor of his skin— Kylo seizes the front of Hux’s uniform, yanking him closer.

“Tell me,” Kylo presses, breath against Hux’s lip, split by the teeth of the Grand Admiral, who had had his hands on Hux, his lips, his tongue, Kylo rives deeper into Hux’s mind, and he feels it, the gravitation towards the Grand Admiral, the lust, the spite, the _awe_ —

Hux lets go of Kylo’s wrist.

And backhands him.

Kylo’s head pivots to the side. Sudden stillness. The echo of Hux’s slap. Slowly, Kylo turns his head back to Hux, who stands looking at him with cold eyes.

“Let us resume our negotiations,” Hux says.

Kylo barely hears him over the pounding in his ears.

“The First Order is too far in the public eye, senator, to procure weapons illegally. This bill must be revoked. We are already operating on the very edge of the law.”

“I will veto the bill,” Kylo says, toneless. “I will whip the votes myself.”

He slowly lowers his gaze to Hux.

“How long?”

“Two weeks.”

“A setback, but passable,” Hux muses.

Kylo traces the imprint of Hux’s knuckles on his cheek.

“But I need more credits. Bribes do not come cheap in the Galactic Senate,” Kylo says, voice still toneless.

“Your campaign already devours a rather great portion of credits. It makes me wonder if perhaps we are backing the wrong senator.”

A quiet laugh leaves Kylo’s mouth, a feverish thing that gnarls. Hux’s gaze snaps up to him. It’s the first time a spark of apprehension flickers over the general’s eyes. Kylo bares his teeth. The next moment he grabs Hux’s throat. With a few quick steps he has him against the wall. Rams him back hard, pushing the air out of his lungs. He could kill him now. He _wants_ to.

Instead, Kylo moves in and kisses him. Hux turns his head away, hands clawing at Kylo’s wrist.

“Let go,” Hux hisses.

Kylo kisses Hux’s jaw, his neck, licks over the stretch of skin over his collar. He bites down. Sucks, licks. Hux makes a soft noise, and it is enough to let Kylo forget all else and press his body against Hux’s. He wants to erase the touch of the Grand Admiral. Wants to burn it from Hux’s skin.

A quiet exhale against Kylo’s ear. Then Hux’s hand in his hair.

In a sharp movement Hux yanks Kylo’s head back. Pain shoots through his scalp. Kylo growls. With his free hand, Kylo reaches out, gripping Hux’s hardening length through his trousers.

“Is this what he did?” Kylo snarls.

“It is none of your business,” Hux spits back.

Blinding heat surges up inside Kylo. He can barely breathe. Before he can think, he lets go of Hux’s throat and sinks down on his knees.

“What are you _doing_?” Hux says.

Kylo does not bother to reply. His hands work open Hux’s belt, then he rips down his trousers. Hux’s hand is still in his hair, gripping hard, and then he has Hux’s cock out. A shiver goes through Kylo. He wraps his lips around the tip and tears into Hux’s mind. The electric spark of arousal. A picture: white gloves and an oily smile. Kylo wants to burn it to ashes. He claws his hands into Hux’s hips, he wants to make it hurt, he wants to leave bruises— He swallows down Hux’s cock in one go, choking on it. The sounds he makes are filthy. _Disgusting_ , Hux thinks and thrusts into Kylo’s mouth. But he does look at Kylo: The stretch of Kylo’s lips cut by the red paint, the flutter of his lashes tinted with zircon dust, and the black of his hair fisted by Hux’s gloved fingers. His asymmetrical features mirrored in Hux’s mind, the sharp angle of his long nose, his slim jaw, shifting to take Hux in further. Now, Hux twists the nephrite pearls around the side of his hand, cutting off Kylo’s air with one sharp tug. Kylo grabs Hux’s hips harder and Hux pushes him further down his cock. When he pulls him off, spit trickles down Kylo’s chin, smearing the make-up. Their movements are messy, hurried. Kylo is so hard, but he does not dare touch himself. Not when Hux’s mind is nearly blank. Only the swell of desire, of bliss attainable, twined in with ire and iron-clad resolve. To put Kylo in his place.

Hux thrusts in deep. Kylo gags around him, tries to relax the muscles of his throat. Impossible with the pearls strung tight. Hux’s hand gripping his hair, the burn on his scalp, tears stinging at Kylo’s eyes and Hux _sees_ it.

Hux’s breath catches. Then he spills down Kylo’s throat.

Kylo swallows all. Hux’s cock twitches, and he pushes into Kylo’s mouth to ride out his orgasm. Then Hux pulls out. Kylo looks up at him, breathing hard, throat raw. Hux’s chest heaves. His pupils blown wide. Kylo feels himself tremble. Hux tugs at Kylo’s hair. Slowly, Kylo gets up, knees weak. He looks at Hux. Hux looks back. Blood pounds in Kylo’s ears, the hammering of his pulse, his lips quiver. He leans in. His breath against Hux’s lips. Hux inhales quietly, but sharply. Then there’s Hux’s hand, sliding underneath Kylo’s robes. Fingers curl around Kylo’s dick. Kylo swallows, trembles under Hux’s firm touch. Without thought he moves. The friction against the leather of Hux’s glove is nearly enough to make him come immediately. When Hux starts to slide his hand up and down, Kylo claws his fingers into Hux’s uniform, bites his lips. A shudder goes through him. He comes with a choked moan, looking into Hux’s eyes. For a moment, he is free of thought, and he leans in, brushing his mouth against Hux’s. Their lips warm, just a dip of tongue, wet and hot. Then, Hux’s hand against Kylo’s chest, nudging him away enough to bring his other hand to Kylo’s lips. Kylo’s come slicks Hux’s glove. The command in Hux’s eyes needs no words. Kylo licks. Hux breathes in, nostrils flaring. On Kylo’s tongue, the bitter taste of their semen mixes.

When Kylo is done Hux wipes his glove on Kylo’s robe. Kylo closes his fingers around Hux’s wrist and stares at him.

“Senator,” Hux says.

Kylo swallows. Slowly, clear thought comes back to him. The image of the Grand Admiral burns behind his eyelids. He’s uncertain if it is himself or Hux who thinks of him. Nausea rises in Kylo’s guts. He has never met the Grand Admiral, few people have, but he knows of him. A man of the old Empire. A man who belongs to the past. Not the future.

“General,” Kylo replies.

“How many credits would you require?” Hux asks.

Kylo’s  fingers press bruises against Hux’s slender wrist.

“At least double,” Kylo says.

“Of what we already gave you this quartal?”

“Yes.”

For a moment Hux stares at him.

“That’s preposterous.”

“You want the bill removed? That’s what it costs.”

“I cannot authorise that,” Hux snaps.

Kylo’s lips twitch. Slowly, he leans in, lips brushing against Hux’s ear.

“Stop this,” Hux mutters.

“You hate it when I touch you,” Kylo whispers harshly against the skin of Hux’s neck, aggressive, “because it makes you _feel_.”

With an annoyed huff, Hux tries to move past him, but Kylo grabs his other wrist, too, pinning them above Hux’s head and against the wall with one hand. Hux grits his teeth and Kylo smiles. Before Hux, he is a creature of chaos, a thing with claws. Kylo could use the Force to keep Hux in place. Hux knows that, too. It crackles in the air around them, ever present. But he does not. He uses his body. Forces Hux to feel the strength that easily subdues him. Now, Kylo licks over Hux’s neck and bites down, right under Hux’s jaw. Hux hisses. Rage wells up inside Kylo. Once more he sees the picture of the Grand Admiral, his thin smile, his stainless white uniform.

“Senator,” Hux hisses, voice acrid, he strains against Kylo’s grip in vain. Kylo bites down harder. Sucks. Presses his body against Hux’s. With his free hand he pulls Hux’s shirt from his trousers, slides his fingers against Hux’s warm skin. A shiver goes through the general. He knows exactly what Kylo is doing, and yet he is _helpless_. Wrath strings Hux’s thoughts taut, ready to snap, and _yet_ —yet he is controlled—

Kylo splays his fingers against the crescent of Hux’s rib cage and rends deeper into Hux’s mind. Past the wrath, and past his shivering helplessness there is only one thing: ambition. An engine of war. And it drives Hux onward. Steadily. Inexorable.

Once more Kylo bites down on Hux’s skin, hears the general grind his teeth. This time, Kylo only stops as he tastes the iron tang of blood. Hux has closed his eyes, face hard. He needs not look into Hux’s mind to know of the ink-black spill of hatred. It’s searing hot. Kylo mouths along the sharp line of Hux’s jaw and then presses his lips against Hux’s. Hux bites down on his lower lip. It splits, and between their mouths their blood mixes.

Hux’s whole body is tense. When Kylo moves back, Hux opens his eyes. Pale green cut against orbs of black. Widening. Harsh breaths between them. Hux stares at Kylo’s bloody mouth.

Kylo lets go of Hux’s wrists. For a moment neither of them moves.

Then Hux pushes past him without another word. Kylo turns and watches how Hux removes the glove of his right hand. Carefully, Hux grazes his fingertips over the blooming bruise, the pads of his fingers coated in red. Meanwhile, Kylo straightens his robes, smoothes down the anthracite silk.

Hux turns back to him, gaze sharp.

“This stops now,” Hux says and takes a step closer. “I will convey your request to Grand Admiral Theiris. You will not be seeing me again.”

“No,” Kylo says.

Hux’s lips twitch.

“Evidently, this does complicate our professional relationship, despite your assertion. I am not inclined to continue it. Good day, senator.”

Hux walks to the door. Before he can open it, Kylo catches his wrist.

“You cannot walk away from me,” Kylo says, hurriedly, sudden panic swelling in his chest. It is a threat and it is a promise. For a moment, Hux stills. His pupils dilate. But he says no more, just bats away Kylo’s hand and turns to the door. Hux’s fingers press against the control panel of the door.

“Please,” Kylo says and hates himself for it.

Hux glances at him over his shoulder.

“Clean yourself up, senator,” Hux says. And leaves.

Kylo stares after him.

Nausea rises in his chest, choking him of air. His fingers are trembling. Slowly he walks towards the desk, over the scattered remains of what he has wiped from it only moments ago, and sits down. Closes his eyes. Breathes in. Clenches his fingers into fists. Breathes out. The urge to get up and ravage the room is nearly unbearable. But he cannot. He must not.

Hux’s cold eyes flash before his mind. And despite Hux’s claims, there had been one thing: recognition. Revelation. That he can indeed not run from Kylo Amidala.

Kylo opens his eyes. He opens the lowest desk-drawer and takes out cleansing wipes along with a small gilded mirror and a set of make-up utensils. Carefully, he removes the smudges of blood and lipstick. Then he reapplies the white foundation. Redraws the lipstick, lines clean and sharp. He leaves no crack in his mask of white and red.

Afterwards, he compiles a list of senators to threaten and bribe. He sends a message to his chief of staff and his two most trusted allies. They will have to work over the list, gather more information to whip the votes in their favour.

This time, Kylo intends to keep his promise.

Both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of [Percy's work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6725446) who inspired me to continue this 'verse with her amazing filth (go check it out now!). Thanks goes to [Percy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bysshe/pseuds/Bysshe) without whom this wouldn't have been written, and who made me very happy with her marvellous fic. And, as always, to my [love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelas) who beta'd this and whose kind comments encourage me ever onward.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
